Pressure and Release
by Crittab
Summary: Annie and Jeff work out their frustrations with each other physically. Very physically. Hard M. Complete.


**Title: **Pressure and Release

**Rating: **Hard NC17

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Angry and kind of violent, with Annie as the aggressor.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Community, yo

**Summary: **Annie and Jeff work out their frustrations with each other physically. Very physically.

* * *

**Pressure and Release**

It is a convoluted series of events that leads us to this moment, his lips a hairs-breadth from mine, his hands fisting at the hips of my skirt, tugging it ever-so-slightly upward, his sharp blue eyes boring into mine with an intensity that makes me shiver with anticipation and discomfort both. It's all too much. The air is thick with tension and we both know that this is going to happen if only...

His eyes silently compel me to decide. Yes or no. It's my choice, and I only have seconds to make it. His breath is falling across my lips making them tingle and beg for his touch, his tongue, and I don't know how to form a single syllable. I try, and it comes out a low, begging moan, and suddenly his lips are on mine, his body is crushing against me, his arms are around my waist like steel girders pinning me against his muscular frame.

It all starts this morning, the dance that brings us here. Jeff is, once again, jealous that I am going on a date with a guy I met in one of my classes. We argue, as we always do when his need to own me takes over the more rational parts of his brain. I storm away, but not before he gets a lick in about my need to be fawned over by everyone. I stop and turn to him, informing him as steadily as I can that no, I just needed to be fawned over by _someone_. That isn't too much to ask.

The day becomes a pressure cooker as we circle each other, slipping by one another in the hallways with a sneer and occasionally with a cruel word or two. Study group continues on with the theme, prompting our friends to first ask what the hell is wrong, and then make the awkward and unwelcome proclamation that we just needed to bone or shut up.

Bone or shut up; that's Troy's addition to the whole conversation. I shoot him a look and he visibly withers under my gaze. Troy isn't one for confrontation, and we all know that he can be sorted out quickly and easily when necessary.

Jeff, however, takes a different tactic.

"Oh, you mean like me and Britta?" Several sets of angry eyes land on him. Troy is naturally angry because _he _is with Britta now and nobody likes to hear about their partner's past escapades. Britta is rightfully offended at being used like a pawn in his sick little game. I'm still angry about our fight this morning, so it only seems right that I continue with the theme.

However, it's Abed who finally speaks up.

"No," he explains in his typically unaffected way. "You and Britta had sex because you both like to get away with stuff and none of us knew about it. You and Annie need to have sex because if you don't you're going to lose each other and at least one of you will lose the rest of us in the process."

Everyone contemplates this, but it's clear the conversation is over. Jeff and I are still too angry to even consider working out our problems physically, and Britta and Troy are still full of righteous indignation over Jeff's careless comments.

After study group the day just gets worse. I meet up with Jason, the guy I'm going out with and we run into Jeff in the parking lot. Jeff proceeds to make the most awkward speech about propriety and dating etiquette that I've ever heard, leaving Jason both confused and a little concerned for his safety. Jeff, seeming to realize he's overstepped his bounds, makes a hasty getaway while Jason and I continue on for our date... but it just doesn't go the way it's supposed to. He's nice and everything, but being threatened by a six-foot-four maniac has a tendency to put a damper on romantic intentions. The date is over before it begins.

Once Jason and I go our separate ways, I know I have only two options. I can go home and seethe for the evening, picking up where I left off with Jeff in the morning, or I can go to Jeff's apartment and have it out with him once and for all. This is worse than what he did with Rich years ago. It's worse than anything he tried to do with Vaughan. He is well over the line on this one and he knows it.

The more I think about what he's done, the way he sabotaged my date, the more I know what I have to do. I get in my old beat-up hatchback and gun it in the direction of Jeff's apartment.

He opens the door, and I slap him across the face. He blinks, shakes it off, and fixes me with a harsh look.

I slap him again.

And then I storm past him into his apartment.

"You crossed a line," I say with a steady, but angry tone. Jeff slams the door and turns on me.

"_I_ crossed a line?" he asks. "You just came to my home and assaulted me."

"I'm not in the mood Jeff," I say. "Explain yourself."

"I don't owe you anything, Annie," he retorts.

"You either explain and apologize, or we're done, Jeff." His eyes narrow as he watches me. "I'm serious. We're done. I'm not keeping young around if you're going to keep treating me this way. You say you don't want me, and then you act like a jealous boyfriend when I look elsewhere. You won't touch me, but you won't let anyone else touch me. I'm not your property, Jeff. You don't get to choose what and _who_ I do!"

It's a swift motion as he crosses the room to me, his gaze scorching me from the inside out. I can feel his hands on me even before they grasp. He's so close—too close, and his hands are fisted in my dress like he's going to tear it away from my body.

Part of me thinks that doesn't sound like a half bad idea, given the way his intensity makes me feel.

Another part of me wants to hit him again.

I meet his gaze with one just as intense. I hope my question is apparent in my gaze: _do you dare_?

He watches me and his breath falls across my lips making them ache for him. I feel both weak that I've come here to berate him only to be seduced, and empowered that I've managed to have this effect on him.

But I'm not ready to give in. Wherever this leads, I _will_ be in charge. I _will_ have the upper hand, because at this point, it fucking belongs to me. _Jeff_ belongs to me, and fuck if I'm not going to take every last bit of him.

I moan, and his lips are suddenly on mine, attacking me, stealing my breath, and I realize that he already has the upper hand. Here, standing in the main entrance of his apartment, his lips are owning mine and I decide that simply won't do.

It's a relatively simple karate move I use, but he's on his back before he is able to realize what's happened. I drop to my knees, straddling his waist and grinding into his erection, which is hard against my core.

He grabs me by the waist and flips me over dropping me to the floor careless of my safety. The hardwood is uncomfortable beneath me, but I can think of nothing other than the man who has attached his lips to my neck and begun sucking hard and painfully on the skin there. I grasp the hem of his shirt and pull it up. He detaches long enough for me to pull it over his head and discard it, but quickly returns to his task. I realize immediately that he's trying to brand me, stake his claim, and I decide then and there that that is unacceptable.

My nails leave an angry red trail down his back as they score him from shoulder to the bottom of his ribs. He grunts in my ear with discomfort, cursing and crying out. I seize the moment and flip him back over, regaining control. He eyes me sharply as I unbutton and unzip his jeans. He lifts and I push them down far enough to free him.

My panties are aside, and he's inside of me before he can reconsider.

Jeff's hands grab each side of my blouse and yank, tearing the buttons from the seams and revealing my bra-clad breasts to him. It's only another moment before the cups are pulled down and he's palming and grasping tightly, almost painfully as I ride him in the foyer.

I grasp his hands in mine and squeeze, because no matter how much pressure he puts on me, it will never, ever be enough to break me. I show him in that moment that I am not fragile. Then I tear his hands from me and toss them over his head, my hand going to his throat as I use him for leverage to fuck him harder.

Jeff's hands grasp his own hair, yanking at the roots as I choke and fuck him, and he pushes up to meet my every thrust. With my other hand I dig my nails into his chest. I want to hurt him as much as I want him to come, and from the intensity of his stare I can tell I'm succeeding with both.

I unhand his throat and cling to his broad chest as I begin to lose myself. His hands capture my hips and begin moving me like a rag doll on top of him, my thrusts double in power and speed. I'm halfway to orgasm and halfway angry for him for regaining control. I slap him across the face again and he grunts, pushing up into me harder.

"Again," he demands, his voice low and gruff. I oblige, only because it feels amazing to finally own him like this.

As I climax on his cock, he drives into me hard and fast until he's filling me with his come. I grind myself shamelessly against his body, pulling every last ounce of pleasure out of him, using him as much as I possibly can before we've both had our fill.

We each stop moving eventually, both sweaty and red and bruised, both winded with the exertion and shaking in the afterglow. I refuse to fall against him. I refuse to seek comfort, beyond the feeling of his erection waning within me.

Slowly, his hands move from my hips to my face, his thumb taking a swipe at my cheekbone.

"It's because I want you," he grunts. I've forgotten the question he's answering. "You wanted to know why I get in the way—well that's it." His gaze softens a bit, and for a moment he looks uncertain. "I don't deserve you though."

I grab his hands and pull them from my face, standing and disengaging from him. I grab his shirt and pull it on in place the one he ruined.

"You're right," I say, grabbing my bag. "You don't."

I leave, feeling slightly vindicated. I know Jeff and I will work this out properly sometime soon, but for now I just want to win.

**End**

* * *

_**Oh hey, have I saturated this fandom with randomly violent sex yet?**_


End file.
